


Puzzle

by Lann_the_cleverest



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lann_the_cleverest/pseuds/Lann_the_cleverest
Summary: After she is shot, Hank puts Emma back together.  These are his thoughts while he does.





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImhereImQuire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/gifts).



_It’ll be alright.  You have all of the pieces.  You can repair her body.  It will be alright.  You can rebuild her, you have the technology._

_Perhaps jokes and movie references aren’t appropriate even in your head – she’s a telepath, she will hear, if she’s still… if there’s a chance she still lives.  Behave yourself Henry._

Fragment 2994 – knuckle bone shard, left hand.  Find the finger it belongs to.  Put her back together, Hank. 

_Nobody believes you’ll put her back together successfully, but you have to._

Fragment 2995 – femur shard, right leg.  Put her back together, Hank. 

_You’re scaring them all.  You haven’t slept in days, but you can’t let her die.  Of course, despite what Kitty thinks is your reason for obsession here, you know there’ll be no Road to Damascus change in her feelings for you when you revive her.  This isn’t one of those terrible TV movies Kitty and Storm love.  You know it doesn't work that way, not for you._

Fragment 2996 – jaw shard.  Put her back together, Hank. 

_She will never be yours, and you will never be hers.  She told you as much._

Fragment 2997 – cheekbone shard.  Put her back together, Hank. 

_She told you it was because you were obsessed with Jean, though you both know you put your crush on her to bed back when you still only had one PhD.  You were too polite to argue with her.  Polite, and scared that if you questioned the narrative she gave you, you would unearth something less savoury as a reason.  Maybe the same anti-animibilic bigotry that made Trish break up with you._

Fragment 2998 – shard from left wrist.  Put her back together, Hank. 

_Y_ _ou didn’t know then, that it was because you remind her too much of the Other Henry.  Dark Beast.  The one she loved as a girl.  After you found out, you never told her that you knew, but it eats away at you.  Perhaps if you'd known, you would have fought for what you wanted, when she named Jean as the impediment to a relationship with you._

Fragment 2998 – second toe, right foot.  Put her back together, Hank. 

_Henry told you all about it when you were working on the Legacy virus, one day when he smelled her perfume clinging to your fur and choked up like he might cry._ _Its odd that when you look in the mirror these days, you recognise that you both have the same sad look of longing in your eyes – his is justified.  He has seen and touched heaven at her side.  You have only imagined it.  The White Queen.  You named her The Human Diamond, after Genosha.  It seems fitting that you, the one who put a name to her power but never held her, have been left with nothing but a box of diamonds to hold close instead._

Fragment 3000 – left ventricle and partial left atrium.  You are holding her heart in your hands, the only way you ever will.  Put her back together, Hank. 


End file.
